The Video Game Challenge 2
by hm15
Summary: Smut version of the original fic as requested, enjoy!


**_So a few of you requested a kind of smut sequel/alternative story so here it is! it's the same story(ish) just I've changed parts of it and the ending so hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Penny opened the boys apartment door to discover Leonard and Howard as close to the TV as their chairs would let them. They were intently playing Halo and hadn't noticed Penny enter the apartment in her grey sweats.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Penny said as she walked over to Leonard's chair and sat on the arm.

"Halo battle, Bernadette is gonna ring any second and I just need to kill Leonard and- YES DIE DIE DIE!" Howard shouted and fiercely jabbed at the controller. Leonard slammed his controller down on the floor and groaned, just as Howard's phone rang. "Great timing, I'll see you losers tomorrow." Howard moved his chair back and grabbed his jacket then headed out the apartment.

Penny jumped onto Leonard's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Right then loser, I'll be his replacement. Call me a better looking Howard." She grinned.

"Well, I'm not sure about the better looking part but..."

"Fine, I'll leave." Penny smirked and raised her eyebrows. She stood up and started to walk away when Leonard grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"You're not going anywhere." He closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around Penny, pulling her closer. Leonard pressed his lips against hers and felt her smile and kiss him back.

"I guess I can stay for a while." She said playfully, curling her hair around her fingers.

Leonard leant over the arm of the chair and grabbed the controller Howard was using, then handed it to Penny. She turned around to face the tv, still on Leonard's lap and they started to play.

They played for nearly 10 minutes. Penny was streaking ahead on the kill front, and was focusing hard on the game while still managing to scoff the left over pizza. Leonard gave up and started to have some fun. _'I've already been killed god knows how many times'_ he thought. He played with Penny's hair for a moment, then moved it to her left shoulder, exposing the right side of her neck. Leonard kissed and sucked where he knew she was most sensitive and Penny arched her back into Leonard's chest, inhaling sharply. He put his hands under her sweater and moved them up her sides to hold her ribs, however this didn't distract Penny enough and her sounds signally Leonard's death were heard.

"Damn"

"Mm, good distraction tactics there, but I still beat you." She twisted her body to face Leonard.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Penny grinned.

Leonard brought his face to Penny's and pressed his nose into hers. She giggled as he began to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Lets make this a little more fun." Penny said with raised eyebrows and a seductive smile.

"What were you thinking?"

"If you die, you have to remove your clothes, got it?" Penny laughed as Leonard kissed her.

"Got it. I'm going to be naked and you'll be fully dressed though..."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll give you a head start." She pulled her grey sweatshirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra and threw it off the side of the couch. Jumping off Leonard's lap, she pulled off her sweatpants, grabbed the controller and sat back down in her original position.

"If this is some kind of distraction technique it's _so_ not going to work..." Penny turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah okay maybe it will."

The two of them sat in his chair, Penny in her underwear and Leonard fully dressed. After only a few minutes, Leonard was down to his t-shirt and boxers. Penny bit her lip and turned her head to look at Leonard, he looked back at her and leaned in to kiss her but as he took his eyes off the screen, Penny slammed down on the controller, once again killing him.

"Dammit." He groaned.

"Come on, you know the rules." She laughed as Leonard pulled off his t-shirt while grumbling.

They carried on playing, both trying to distract each other. Penny stood right in front of the TV at one point but Leonard grabbed her hips and pulled her back down on his lap. Leonard put his hand over Penny's eyes but she rocked her hips and ground down into Leonard's lap, causing him to moan loudly, although much to Penny's surprise, he managed to shoot her.

"Ha, guess what that means!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Whatever." Penny said as she undid her bra and threw it off to the side. She quickly picked up the controller and leaned back into his chest. Leonard put his arms around her waist so his controller was resting on her stomach and resisted the urge to stare at her beautiful body.

5 minutes later, Penny won as expected. "I told you I'd win. " She grinned and turned around on his lap to face him, straddling him in his chair.

He looked deep into her eyes and she could see the heat in his eyes. She bit her lip and at that moment Leonard covered her mouth with his and held her waist tight. Penny stopped grinning and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips moved with his as Penny gently opened her mouth and Leonard's tongue slipped in, causing her to softly moan into him. A heat spread through his stomach and groin as he pulled her hips down hard into his lap. Penny tipped her head to the left and flipped her hair over to the side, cradling his jaw she returned to kissing him.

Leonard's hands ran up Penny's waist she started to grind into his lap, feeling him grow and harden beneath her. She pressed herself harder into him and he gasped against her lips, then slowly started to works his hands up her body. Leonard leant forward to kiss her neck and his hands traced over her breasts. She rocked her hips into him again as she felt his teeth nibble on her sensitive skin and arched her back, pressing her chest into his. Penny ran her hands down his chest and over his shoulders. She lifted his chin back up to look into his dark brown eyes and smiled, a little breathless.

Penny's hands roamed his warm chest, he took in the feeling of her soft hands tracing his collar bone as he looked down at her exposed chest. Leonard brought Penny close and drew circles around her nipples with his tongue. She whimpered and grasped his scalp as she felt his teeth graze over the sensitive area causing him to suck harder which drove Penny insane. She arched against his mouth, forcing her chest further against his face but his persistent lips weren't phased.

Penny was ready, she could tell he was too by the tightness of his boxers pressing against her. She pulled at his curly hair till he was back looking into her eyes and she attacked his mouth, driving her tongue into his mouth in search of his. He moaned in surprise and continued the frantic kiss, just as Penny's hands grasped the waistband of his boxers and slid them off. She caressed his shaft between her legs and felt him twitch beneath her. He kissed down her jaw and bit her earlobe.

"Take them off." He whispered.

His hot breath in Penny's ear made her inhale sharply. She removed herself from his lap and swayed her hips as he tugged down the material of her black lace underwear. She put her arms around Leonard's neck and climbed back onto him. He grabbed her hips and tugged her down as she used her hand to guide him to her entrance. They both moaned loudly as he filled her. Penny wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he dug his hands into Penny's sides as he lifted up her hips, then pulled her back down thrusting fully into her. In between thrusts, she rubbed herself against him, jerking her hips against his increasing the friction. Penny arched her back and Leonard hit that spot again and again. She cried out his name and dug her nails into his shoulders, raking them down his back. She dropped her head to his shoulder and nibbled his neck in between moans, which made Leonard thrust faster.

It didn't take long before Penny came. She threw her head back, screaming bloody murder. Leonard thrusted a few more times as Penny tightened her thighs and clenched down on him, and in turn he came. He held Penny's neck and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. Their foreheads rested against each others, eyes closed until their breathing returned to normal. Penny smiled and kissed Leonard. He opened his eyes and ran his hands down her back to hold her waist.

"Bet you're glad you stayed now hmm?" He smirked.

"Oh my god _yes_." Penny sighed and removed herself from his lap. She grabbed her sweater and panties and pulled them on then chucked Leonard his boxers and collapsed on the couch, laying down on her back with her feet hanging off the edge of the arm and closed her eyes.

"You do lay in some odd positions don't you." He smiled down at her, standing next to the sofa.

"Come here and join me genius." Penny said opening her eyes and dragging him down by his arm to lay with her.

Penny wiggled across and rolled on her side to face Leonard, who was now laying beside her. He slid him arm under her waist to pull her closer and gently held her back, his other hand rested on her thigh, softly tracing his fingertips up and down. Penny sighed contently and rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes.

Some time had passed as the couple had fallen asleep, but they were viciously awakened by Sheldon looming over them who had returned home to find clothes thrown everywhere, empty pizza boxes and misplaced furniture - not to mention his half naked friends sprawled across the couch with their feet in his spot.

"What on EARTH is going on in here?"

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed, review, favourite etc!  
i don't have another chapter planned so i think i'll leave as a one shot_**

**_H x_**


End file.
